Yugo
* Hugo | gender = Male | relatives = * Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension counterpart) * Yuto (Xyz Dimension counterpart) * Yuri (Fusion Dimension counterpart) | anime_deck = Speed Roid | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Yugo is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the Synchro Dimensional counterpart of Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, and Yuri. He rides a Duel Runner and is notorious among members of the Resistance as the so-called "Pawn of Fusion." Design Appearance Yugo has the same face as Yuya Sakaki and Yuto. Just like the both of them, his hair is dual-colored, with yellow bangs swept to the right and blue in the back. He has light blue eyes. He wears a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and gray boots. Personality Yugo is shown to be very impulsive and short tempered, especially when his name is pronounced incorrectly. Because of this, Yugo frequently got into many fights against others, including Yuto, who incorrectly stated he was a pawn of Fusion, and the Ryozanpaku School Duelists who mistook him for Yuya Sakaki. He also appears to be extremely unaware of his surroundings, as he failed to notice Yuya at all during his Duel against Yuto despite Yuya talking to him constantly throughout the Duel, and on both trips to the Standard Dimension he showed almost no awareness of where he was or how he got there. Yugo also appears to be extremely protective of a girl named Rin who upon mistaking Yuzu Hiragi for her hugged her and smiled. Abilities Yugo is able to travel through different dimensions through "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", though he has no control over which dimension he travels to. Like his dimensional counterparts, Yugo can enter the state of Berserk Mode. He is a highly skilled Duel Runner pilot, he frequently does highly acrobatic maneuvers when Dueling and can do long jumps when riding outside duels. Etymology His name is a pun in Japanese, as 「ユーゴ」 Yūgo sounds very similar to 「融合」 Yūgō or "Fusion". Because of this, Yugo is always offended whenever Yuto refers to him as "Pawn of Fusion", believing that Yuto kept getting his name wrong. This pun is also reflected by his deck's archetype, "Speed Roid", which is a sub-archetype of the Roids, a Fusion Summon oriented archetype. Biography History When Yugo was growing up, he and Rin were raised as orphans and lived in a slum area of the city, where they Dueled as children. A few years afterwards, Rin was chased by Yuri, with Yugo desperately looking for her. By the time he found Rin, Yuri had already captured her and escaped. Once they disappeared, Yugo's "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" shined and transported him to a destroyed Heartland City, where he encountered Yuto. Mistaking Yuto as Yuri, he Duel against Yuto. Yuto brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", while Yugo Summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in response, but fled when Shay and several other Duelists arrived. Maiami Championship Yugo arrived in the Standard Dimension, crashing into a streetlight with his Duel Runner and complaining about it. Recognizing Yuto, he quickly challenged him to a Duel, having been waiting to defeat him for a while. He showed no reaction to both Yuto and Yuya Sakaki resembling him. Yuto called him a Pawn of Fusion, much to Yugo's annoyance, protesting that his name was Yugo. Dueling atop his Duel Runner, he traded blows evenly with Yuto, claiming that he would take back what was precious that Yuto had stolen from him. He brought out "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", which had guided him both to Heartland City and the Standard Dimension, and deliberately left the required monsters for Yuto's "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" on the field so that it could be summoned next turn. Once both dragons were on their field, they eyes of their respective Duelists glowed, as if possessed. Despite the clear advantage the effect of "Synchro Dragon" had over "Xyz Dragon", Yuto was able to gain the upper hand. Yuya Sakaki managed to stop Yuto from attacking further, but couldn't snap Yugo out of it. Yugo used the effect of "Synchro Dragon" to win the Duel the next turn, and was then released from his possession, unaware of what had happened. Yugo was transported away by a bright light afterwards. Yugo later returned to the Standard Dimension after being led there by "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" during the Maiami Championship Junior Youth Battle Royale in the Arctic Zone. Seeing the frozen landscape, he wondered if he had traveled into the future, to a time when humanity was extinct. He then spotted Ryozanpaku School Duelists Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda, who mistook Yugo for Yuya and they challenged him to a Duel. This angered him and he defeated them both in a Duel before attempting to question them further. Unfortunately, both Ken and Makoto lost consciousness after the Duel, prompting Yugo to look for someone else. Yugo went to the Volcano Zone and was confused by the dimension's "unusual landscape", still unaware that it was Solid Vision. There he noticed the Obelisk Force wiping out the Youth Team until only Yuu Sakuragi was left. He quickly identified the Obelisk Force as the ones who attacked the Xyz Dimension. Angered, he barged into the Duel (strangely not taking the intrusion penalty) and saved Yuu just before he was defeated as well. The Obelisk Force asked him who he was. Yugo introduced himself and the Obelisk Force thought he was an ally and his name is "Fusion". Out of annoyance that his name was mistaken yet again, he easily defeated the Obelisk Force by turning their "Ancient Armageddon Gear" against them. He asked Yuu if he's okay, but he became irritated when Yuu fled in fear without thanking him. He returned to the Iceberg Zone, where he found Yuzu Hiragi after mistaking her for Rin. He hugged her and called Rin's name out in joy, while Yuzu noticed the similarity of Yugo with Yuya. Remembering that Yuri mentioned Rin's name, Yuzu asked Yugo if he knew who Rin was, confusing Yugo. Yuya's arrival in the vicinity activated Yuzu's bracelet, teleporting Yugo and Yuzu away. Deck Yugo uses a "Speed Roid" Deck focused on Synchro Summon tactics. He primarily uses cards such as "Speed Roid Double Yoyo" and "Speed Roid Baygo Max" to swarm the field for multiple Synchro Summons. Duels References Notes